


Mister Dibbles

by SilverNight88



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pet Owner, pietro is learning about turtles to take care of his new pet turtle mister dibbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Pietro is stuck out of time and spends some time learning about turtles to take care of the turtle he rescued, his new pet; Mister Dibbles.





	Mister Dibbles

The library was quiet, but then again all libraries were supposed to be quiet. Pietro shouldn’t feel like  _this_  quiet was any different… but it was. Even in normal time the library was never completely silent, there was always the faint sounds of pencils scratching from students who camped out during finals, each with a look of sheer despair as they stared down at their books. Perhaps thinking that if they stared at them long enough they magically retain all the information they needed to pass.

The slow sound of computer keyboard being typed in one letter at a time by pair of older women, the pair trying to code their “How to get the best use out of your garden blog” with the help of a young student who thought her time was better spent teaching rather than trying to pass her hated exams, her own books lay discarded on the table a few feet away.

A cough here, a shuffling of too many books in someone’s arms, a long exasperated sigh from a library volunteer who walked the shelves, pushing a small cart of misplaced volumes putting books in the correct order. All were absent in this strange place out of time.

Pietro’s light blue eyes shifted as he took in all the frozen people. Thankfully no sign of those… whatever they were, his doppelgangers made of energy. His eyes moved down to the small frozen turtle that sat on the long table. Pietro gave Mister Dibbles a small smile, he suddenly felt a little better, less anxious with the small creature nearby.

“Well what do you say slowpoke? Are you a Marginated Tortoise or a Common Tortoise?”

He had pulled out dozens of books about turtles and reptiles and narrowed the search down to those commonly found in near his home. He looks at the descriptions of the reptiles in the book then back at Mister Dibbles noting the markings on his head and the large scales on his front legs.

“Testudo Graeca it is!” Pietro looks down triumphantly at the frozen tortoise feeling pleased with himself for no reason, “Don’t worry slowpoke I don’t think you’re common. ” He glances back at the information again and speaks to Mister Dibbles, “Hmmm, it says here you could live up to anywhere from 125 years to 200 years.”

He wonders if Mister Dibbles understands what that means, that any person he night have known would be left behind as he continues to move through life, much like how Pietro was feeling now. The loneliness of being unable to speak to his family was starting to wear on him again. He always said he never needed anyone but it was the biggest lie he told himself. He sighed as he shut the book and picked up Mister Dibbles. Pietro’s voice is a bit soft as he cradles the small creature.

“Hey at least we have each other don’t we?”

Returning to his bed, and Pietro places the tiny tortoise on his chest. Pietro decides that if he ever gets out of here he would build a huge terrarium for Mister Dibbles so that he could be happy; he feels the exhaustion creep over him and watching Mister Dibbles, rising and falling on his chest with each of his breathes makes Quicksilver’s tired eyes softly flutter close.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a Pietro and Mister Dibbles fic, so I thought about Pietro trying to figure out what kind of turtle mister dibbles was.


End file.
